yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
COY:001
Pilot part 1 (Japanese:パイロットパート1 Pairottopāto 1) is the first Episode of Child of Yo-Kai. Summary Lily had just given birth to a baby boy, and Aaron names him Nathan. Nathaniel and his wife Lucy were proud of Aaron for becoming a father, and Lily for becoming a mother. But later that night Dame Dedtime and her Minions Kin and Jin breaks into the Adams House, and sets it on fire killing both Lily and Aaron. And they attempt to kidnapped the Baby boy, but they were confronted by Amaterasu and her friends. Plot In Fortune Hospital, A woman named Lily had given birth to a baby boy. Aaron becomes proud of Lily, and names his newborn son Nathan. Aaron's parents Nathaniel and Lucy became proud of their son Aaron for becoming a father, and they are happy to be grandparents. Few days later at the Adam's place that night Lily and Aaron tucks their newborn son Nate in his crib while kissing him good night. 3 Hours Later, everything is peaceful. But the Evil Yo-kai of the wicked tribe Dame Dedtime and her minions Kin and Jin breaks in their house and starts putting it on fire. Aaron and Lily Woke up to see the fire in horror. They ran towards their newborn son, but the sealing collapse killing both Lily and her husband Aaron. Baby Nate starts to cry really loud, and Dame Dedtime makes an attempt to kidnap Baby Nathan. but suddenly 5 heroic female anthropomorthic canine Yo-kai of the Amaterasu Tribe (Amaterasu, a 10 feet tall anthropomorthic Fire Attribute wolf, Doguwaindo a 6 feet tall female wind Attribute saluki dog Yo-kai, Kōrudodoggu A 5'8 feet tall ice Attribute Labrador dog, Anuba a 7 feet tall Drain Attribute Anubian jackal Yo-kai, and a Water Attribute Yo-kai known as Aquatail ( whom shares similarities to Kyubi, Frostail, and Darkyubi.)) appears out of nowhere, rescues baby Nate, and confronts Dame Dedtime and her minions Kin and Jin. This forces Dame Dedtime and her minions to flee. After that Amaterasu gives the baby boy the ability to see Yo-kai, and they see that his parents are dead, and rescue him from the fire, After that they take him back to the temple with them, and raises him as their own son. Later in the next morning The firefighters, police, and the medics came by and investigate the Adams house which is now in ruins. Nathaniel and his wife Lucy were in so much pain and sadness after they halved lost their son Aaron and their daughter in law Lily in a fire. They believe that their newborn Grandson Nathan is dead also, making them upset in pain. But one of the firefighters explains Nathaniel and Lucy that there was no sign of the remains of baby in the house, Making Nathaniel and his wife Lucy realized that their grandson Nathan might still be alive and out there somewhere. Nathaniel is now determined to find their grandson Nate and bring him home with them. The next day at the temple, Amaterasu, Doguwaindo, Kōrudodoggu, Anuba, and Aquatail are seen raising Nate as their own son. But suddenly Nathan starts crying, fortunately Amaterasu holds Nate, and calms him down while singing a lullaby. She tucks Nate into his crib next to the toys, Nate falls asleep. Amaterasu, Doguwaindo, Kōrudodoggu, Anuba, and Aquatail are happy that they took Nathan into their lives after they saved him from Dame Dedtime. Characters Humans Nathan Adams Aaron Adams (Deceased) Lily Adams (Deceased) Nathaniel Adams Lucy Adams Yo-kai Amaterasu (Debut) Doguwaindo (Debut) Kōrudodoggu (Debut) Anuba (Debut) Aquatail (Debut) Category:Child of Yo-kai Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Episodes Category:Child of Yo-kai Episodes